Eles Pegam Uma Van Para Ir Ao Clube
by Frandumar
Summary: Uma porrada de piscina, banheira de hidromassagem, sauna... Só falta umas colunas greco-romanas, um trono, uma cortina vermelha e isso vira a sala do Grande Mestre.


Tatsumi: Que merda... – Era o décimo palavrão que murmurava em menos de cinco minutos. – Essas bostas só acontecem comigo…

Tatsumi já não era um individuo muito feliz; careca, de meia idade, trabalhando para uma pirralha com delírios de deusa... E ainda por cima, fazendo bico de motorista para doze marmanjos desocupados.

Seiya: E aí, Tatsumi, estamos chegando? - Sem contar os cinco pirralhos de bronze.

Mu: Quando é que o Seiya vai aprender que ficar perguntando se nós estamos chegando não vai fazer a gente chegar mais rápido? – Felizmente toda regra tem sua exceção, pois o nosso querido mordomo parou a van bruscamente o destino desejado. Depois de enxotar todos da van, o mordomo retirou-se cantando pneu e se lamuriando.

Aioria: A Saori foi tão legal em dar pra gente um dia de folga e deixar a gente usar novo clube dela! – Os cavaleiros estavam no Japão há apenas quatro dias, mas não suportavam mais nenhum minuto perto da deusa adolescente. Sentindo a indisposição dos cavaleiros com a sua pessoa, Saori determinou que eles passariam o dia no mais novo clube da fundação Kido que estava funcionando há apenas duas semanas.

Hyoga: Vou traduzir a sua frase Aioria: a Saori foi tão "legal" em nos usar de cobaia no novo clube dela só porque ela percebeu que a gente não agüentava mais olhar para a cara feia dela.

Miro: Cadê o Dohko? Nós esquecemos ele na mansão Kido?

Shiryu: Ele não pode vir…

Miro: Mas por quê?

Shiryu: Ele teve de ir ao médico.

Miro: Médico de que? Para uma casca podre de árvore ele é bem saudável.

Shiryu: Ele foi fazer um exame rotineiro.

Miro: Mas exame de quê? Coração? Fígado? Dental?

Shiryu: Não me force a dizer, você vai olhar com nojo.

Miro: Mas agora eu quero saber! – A dúvida de Miro tinha atraído a atenção de todos que estavam parados na recepção, esperando saber sobre o exame secreto de Dohko.

Shiryu: Eu vou dizer, mas você vai se arrepender de ter perguntado… Meu mestre foi fazer um exame de próstata. – O sentimento dos cavaleiros foi melhor expresso por Afrodite. (A/N: Crédito dessa idéia vai para a nossa querida leitora Lune Kuruta ^^)

Afrodite: AI QUE NOJO!

Camus: Depois dessa eu acho melhor a gente seguir em frente. O carinha da recepção já tá olhando feio pra gente. - Enquanto Afrodite tentava se recuperar do choque, os cavaleiros pegaram os cartões magnéticos VIPs para passar pela roleta.

Afrodite: Pelo menos eu não vou ter de ver aquele cotoco velho roxo enrugado de sunga.

Shun: !

Saga: Puta merda… O que foi agora?

Shun: Meu cartão não está passando na roleta, meu irmão! – De mau grado, Ikki foi "socorrer" seu irmão.

Ao passarem pela entrada, os cavaleiros puderam observar o ambiente. O local possuía duas piscinas enormes, uma para nado olímpico e outra com duas profundidades para o lazer familiar, sem falar da piscina infantil que ficava entre as duas anteriormente citadas. Em volta das piscinas havia várias cadeiras e espreguiçadeiras brancas e algumas cadeiras vermelhas, mais altas, para o uso dos salva-vidas.

Aldebaran: Que lugarzinho morto… Só tem a gente aqui.

Aioros: Olha, eu acho que eu vi umas pessoas indo para lá.

Camus: Vamos ver se é o vestiário. Precisamos nos trocar. – Por sorte, o palpite estava certo, e naquela direção se encontrava os vestiários feminino e masculino, com suas respectivas saunas, chuveiros e banheiras de hidromassagem.

Saga: Eu gostei do lugar.

Afrodite: Obvio! Uma porrada de piscina, banheira de hidromassagem, sauna, só falta umas colunas greco-romanas, um trono, uma cortina vermelha e isso vira a sala do Grande Mestre.

MdM: E cadê os fedelhos? – Quase que como respondendo a pergunta, MdM quase levou uma portada violenta, resultada de um chute que Seiya havia dado na porta de metal, em estilo Saloon americano do vestiário.

Seiya: Yaahhhhhh! Ah desculpa, tio, não te vi aí! – Logo em seguida, adentraram Ikki e Hyoga, seguidos por Shun chorando, este último sendo consolado por Shiryu.

MdM: PORCA MADONNA! DESCULPO PORRA NENHUMA! CATSO!

Shura: Por que o Shun tá chorando?

Shiryu: É que ele viu um gato branco e tentou fazer carinho, mas o bichano ignorou ele completamente.

Shura: E aí?

Shiryu: Foi isso.

Shura: Jura? Foi só isso?

Shun: O gato estava arredio porque ele nunca teve amigos, pessoas queridas ou familiares para cuidarem dele e mostrarem o significado de amor, carinho e compaixão-

Shura: Tá bom, Shun. Tanto faz. – Depois de colocarem suas roupas de banho, os cavaleiros seguiram para a piscina de lazer. Enquanto alguns arrumavam seus apetrechos nas espreguiçadeiras brancas, outros passavam protetor solar ou entravam na piscina.

Afrodite: Deba, você esqueceu de passar o protetor solar. Você quer emprestado? Eu tenho.

Aldebaran: Não, não precisa. Eu quero ficar negão mesmo.

Afrodite: Mas você já é meio negão!

Aldebaran: Sou nada! Olha, eu tô branco! Eu não agüento mais ficar assim! Faz um tempão que eu não vou pra minha terra para ficar no sol torrando! O dia inteiro!

Afrodite: Aí depois você pega câncer de pele e não sabe o porquê.

Shun: É verdade! O sol da manhã tem raios solares muito fortes e perigosos!

Kanon: E por acaso os "raios solares do sol" poderiam ser lunares? ¬¬ - Passados alguns minutos de discussão, todos os cavaleiros já se encontravam na piscina. Exceto um. Shun rondava a piscina sem saber ao certo de que forma e em qual parte da piscina iria mergulhar.

Seiya: Entra logo!

Shun: Mas a água tá fria!

Hyoga: Mas tá fazendo uns quarenta graus e a água não está fria, está boa!

Ikki: Se você não entrar, eu te empurro.

Shun: IIIIIIIIIIIIKIIIIIIIIIIII! Meu irmão, eu entro sozinho! Eu apenas necessito do seu apoio fraternal para enfrentar esta água gélida! – Depois de um pouco mais de bichisse, a criatura entrou na piscina.

Após algum tempo, os cavaleiros começaram a aproveitar a piscina, cada um de sua maneira. Shura, MdM, Aldebaran e Aioros estavam envolvidos em uma disputa de briga de galo; Seiya, Aioria, Shiryu, Shun e Miro faziam um jogo de adivinhação, no qual todos mergulhavam e tentavam adivinhar uma palavra que um deles dizia debaixo d'água; Hyoga e Camus baixavam a temperatura da água para conforto próprio e ocasionalmente, só de sacanagem, atingiam "acidentalmente" um dos participantes da briga de galo; o indiano do grupo, depois de um breve mergulho, se posicionara debaixo de uma sombra para meditar, aproveitando que o cavaleiro de Andrômeda estava distraído o suficiente para não incomodá-lo com seus discursos crentes; Saga e Kanon aproveitando a parte mais rasa da piscina, colocaram duas cadeiras dentro d'água, sem se importar em violar as regras do clube, e ainda conseguiram dois macarrões de espuma para apoiar os pés e dois drinks com guarda-chuvinha e tudo; Ikki se encontrava na posição dos gêmeos, com exceção do drink. Afrodite boiava em poses bastante dramáticas, ao estilo Pequena Sereia; o ariano estava um pouco intimidado devido a algazarra e encontrava-se na borda.

Subitamente, todos pararam perante a observação de Mu.

Mu: Alguém reparou que todos os salva-vidas estão concentrados naquela piscina?

Aioria: Será que aconteceu alguma coisa lá? – Quase que como uma reposta para Aioria, uma voz feminina gritou: VAMOS BRINCAR DE SEMI AFOGAMENTO?

Saga: Puta merda…

Kanon: E a gente achando que estava mal com o Seiya…

Seiya: Vamos brincar de andar debaixo d'água sem respirar que nem no Piratas do Caribe? – Aparentemente, o jumentinho alado havia se animado com as idéias de brincadeiras que vinham da outra piscina.

Os cavaleiros, com um ar conformista, observaram que na piscina olímpica havia três garotas ligeiramente escandalosas, que estavam perto da piscina olímpica. Duas eram baixinhas e morenas, uma de pele mais clara e a outra de pele mais morena, enquanto que a terceira era mais alta e com cabelos claros, sendo esta a percussora do grito.

Fran (Garota de cabelos claros): Então porque a gente não brinca de touro aquático? Eu prometo que paro antes de alguém desmaiar!

Duda (morena de pele mais escura): Não, Fran! Eu quero nadar, a gente tem a piscina olímpica só pra gente!

Fran: E você, Mari?

Mari (morena de pele clara): Fran, a piscina tem 1,50m, eu tenho 1,55m. Eu já estou brincando de semi-afogamento. É melhor você me deixar boiar quieta!

Fran: Mas eu quero brincar!

Afrodite: Eu nunca achei que ia dizer isso mas… Achamos alguém pior do que o Seiya… E o Shun… Juntos.

Shaka: Eu tenho pena daquelas pobres almas desafortunadas. – Logo, da outra piscina, começou-se a ouvir uma cantoria insuportável.

Fran: A DONA DUDA NADOU PELA PISCINA, VEIO A FRANIA CHATA E A ATRAPALHOU!

Mu: Tá pior que o Kiki. – Depois de cantar a música umas cincos vezes, aos berros, Fran se aproximou de uma de suas amigas.

Fran: Mari! Quer ouvir a minha nova música?

Mari: Já ouvi, Fran! Por que você não vai cantar pra Duda?

Aioros: Que escrotisse… - Enquanto as meninas da piscina olímpica tentavam lidar com sua versão feminina de Seiya e Shun fundidos, na dos cavaleiros, Shun estava dando um ataque histérico pois Saga, Kanon e Ikki estavam ocupando a parte rasa da piscina.

Shun: Mas meu irmão! Eu tenho medo da parte funda da piscina! Pois naquele dia, há muito tempo atrás, no orfanato, nós estávamos brincando na parte funda do lago e eu quase me afoguei e eu achei que eu nunca mais te veria meu irmão, minha pessoa mais querida do mundo, o único familiar que eu tenho!

Hyoga: Shun, a parte mais funda do lago tinha dois palmos de profundidade… ¬¬ - Com o mesmo olhar que Hyoga lançava a Shun, as duas meninas morenas da piscina olímpica se entreolharam.

Duda: Olha que gentinha… O pirralho tá com medinho de ir pro fundo da piscina, sendo que nós duas com os nossos 1,55m nadamos pela piscina inteira, e aquele moleque tem no mínimo 1,60m.

Mari (apontando discretamente para Camus): E olha o cabelo daquele ali! Parece que roubou o penteado do Xororó! (A/N: Hell-Sama que nos perdoe, mas ele tem o cabelo igualzinho ao do Xororó… ou do Chitãozinho, nós nunca sabemos quem é quem! XDDD)

Afrodite, que estava usando seus poderes malignos de audição feminina, estava simplesmente adorando as criaturas que faziam os comentários sórdidos. E continuaria ouvindo os comentários se estes não tivessem sido interrompidos pelos gritos da outra menina.

Fran: GENTE! Eu posso dividir uma experiência pessoal muito querida da minha infância?

As duas outras garotas se entreolhando com cara de cu: Pode né…

Fran: Quando eu era pequena, eu tinha medo do ralo da piscina porque eu achava que era um tubarão!

Shaka: Eu juro que custo a acreditar que tenha gente tão burra nesse mundo.

Fran: Agora eu não acho mais que o ralo é um tubarão. Mas eu continuo com medo de ralo porque no último filme do Premonição, que eu fui assistir em 3D, um dos caras morria na piscina porque a bunda dele era sugada pelo ralo.

Mari: Senta lá Claudia…

Fran: Quem é Claudia? (A/N: Para quem não sabe quem é a famosa Claudia, procurem no youtube: Senta lá/aí Claudia – Xuxa. XD)

Afrodite: Acho que me apaixonei! Eu quero adotá-las! Elas até sabem quem é a Claudia!

MdM: Afrodite, elas não estão meio velhinhas para serem adotadas?

Afrodite: Claro que não! Elas tem o que, quinze, catorze…?

Kanon: Olha… eu acho que elas são mais velhas sim. Só são... pequenas. A mais alta com certeza deve ter os seus dezoitos anos. – Depois de uma pequena calmaria, veio uma nova gritaria da piscina olímpica.

Duda: Fran ele é HORROROSO!

Fran: Não! Ele é lindo!

Mari: Mas não é mesmo! O cara usa mais batom do que eu. O índio é muito melhor, tem um tanquinho ultra mega poderoso, e além do mais vira um bichinho fofinho que você pode engayzar.

Fran: Eu achava que vocês não gostavam de Crepúsculo.

Duda: E continuamos não gostando! Mas sabemos reconhecer um cara bonito.

Mari: Eu nem acho ele bonito. Acho ele simpático e eu me rendo ao poder do tanquinho do cara. E você sabe que eu gosto de homem mais velho. Por exemplo, um ator que eu não acho bonito mas eu acho muito charmoso é o cara que fez o Comediante no filme do Watchmen.

Duda: Claro! Aquele homem é um escândalo! E além do mais tá igualzinho a HQ.

Aioros: Dite, agora eu sei porque você simpatizou com elas, eu até apoio a adoção. Elas leram Watchmen!

Shaka: Até eu tenho de admitir que elas poderiam ser mais insuportáveis. Afinal, elas não gostam de Crepúsculo, e entendem que um homem não precisa ser bonito para ser charmoso e sensual. – Todos os cavaleiros pararam bruscamente o que estavam fazendo e encararam Shaka com absoluto horror.

Shura: Eu nunca achei que fosse viver para ouvir o Shaka falar SENSUAL. Ele não falou, ele brincou com a palavra... A língua deu uma rebolada para falar SENSUAAALLL.

Shaka: E qual o problema? É uma palavra como qualquer outra.

Saga: É que a gente nunca achou que um cara "sensual" como você fosse algum dia falar sensual.

Afrodite: E o pior é que não foi nem sexy. Foi sensual.

Shaka: Deixa para lá… - Para o alívio de Shaka, seu momento de humilhação pública acabou rapidamente, devido a um comentário vindo da outra piscina.

Mari: Olha, uma nuvem em formato de fênix. – Apontou para o céu, posicionada de uma forma pouco convencional: apesar de seu corpo estar mergulhada na água, usou o ângulo do canto da piscina para apoiar seus braços e pernas. (A/N: Acreditem, é possível. E acreditem, é confortável. Caso não consigam imaginar, vamos postar um link no final da fic.)

Aioria: Olha Ikki, ela achou você no céu!

Mu: Alguém pode dizer para aquela menina, que ela vai quebrar a coluna daquele jeito. – Duda se aproximou, se colocou na mesma posição, do outro lado da piscina e disse:

Duda: É verdade! E se você olhar de outro ângulo, o rabo da fênix pode parecer a cabeça de um dragão.

Mari: Agora o vento esticou o pescoço da fênix e tá parecendo um cisne!

Miro: Elas acharam o Ikki, o Hyoga e o Shiryu! Será que elas acham todos nós?

Shaka: Ninguém é inútil a esse ponto!

Fran: Aquilo ali parece um cavalinho! Com asas!

Mari: E se olhar de lado parece o Quiron o símbolo da constelação do meu signo!

Aioros: Ela é do meu signo! Aposto que seria uma aprendiz menos merdinha que o Seiya!

Duda: Ahhh, agora eu quero achar o meu também! Me ajuda a procurar um escorpião!

Camus: Ela é do seu signo, Miro. – Depois de algum tempo, Shaka teve de dar o braço a torcer, pois as meninas acharam todos os símbolos do zodíaco na mesma nuvem.

Mari: Deu um trabalho, mas achei num pedaço da nuvem, duas pessoinhas iguais.

Shun: Elas não me acharam! IIIIIKKIIIIII Eu não existo! – O cavaleiro de Andrômeda, ameaçou a chorar.

Shaka: Ah se isso fosse verdade…

Kanon: Shun, tá vendo aquela nuvem disforme ali? É só fingir que é a nebulosa de Andrômeda. Pronto, você existe.

Duda: Cara, gentinha é gentinha até em país de primeiro mundo. Nem no Brasil a gente vê tatuagem tão little people! – Comentou, apontando para uma criatura de sunga que passavam pelo local.

Aldebaran: Elas são da minha terra! Bem que eu reconheci o sotaque carioca!

Afrodite: As minhas futuras filhas são tão perspicazes!

Saga: Eu tenho de concordar com as meninas. O cara tem de ser muito substrato de bosta para fazer uma tatuagem tribal que começa no cotovelo esquerdo, passa pelo ombro, continua pelo peitoral e, como o Shaka diria, se sensualiza pelas costas e termina na bunda. Depois, ninguém entende porque eu queria dominar o mundo e acabar com a escória. Sendo aquela criatura, a escória mor. - A tatuagem, de tão medonha que era, pareceu desanimar o público de ambas piscinas, que estava ligeiramente entediado.

Mari: Duda, pega a minha bolsa?

Duda: Mas eu não quero, tá longe.

Mari: Mas você tá do lado de fora! – Depois de uma ligeira resistência, Duda apanhou a bolsa para Mari, tirar dela, quatro coelhinhos coloridos de borracha.

Fran: O QUE QUE É ISSO?

Mari: São os meus bichinhos de coleção. Esse aqui parece um super sayajin vermelho é o Chan, o coelhinho da fúria; esse que parece um índio azul se chama Quémus, o índio pajé shaman demoníaco; esse aqui que parece um lutador de luta livre se chama Bunny, El Matador; e esse que é rosa, gay e cheio de flores é o Shun.

Aldebaran: Tinha de ser o Shun para virar um coelhinho rosa, gay e cheio de flores. – De repente, um projétil preto voou por cima das cabeças dos cavaleiros até aterrissar perto da entrada.

Mari: Fran! Meu bichinho! Você isolou! Vai lá pegar!

Fran: Ahhh não, tá longe…

Mari: Foda-se que tá longe! Você que jogou ele lá! Vai pegar! Se você não for eu te chuto! – Depois da ameaça, Fran foi buscar o bichinho só que voltou com ele decapitado, para a tristeza de Mari.

Shaka: Tem de ser muito retardada para levar bichinhos de borracha para uma piscina pública.

Fran: Não fica chateada! Depois eu colo ele pra você! Eu já sei como te animar! Vamos brincar de cavalinho aquático!

Duda: Fran, nã- - Antes da frase ser terminada, Fran já tinha pulado nas costas de Mari, para o desespero desta.

Mari: Sai de cima! Sai de cima! – Depois de se ver livre de sua amiga, Mari começou a observar Afrodite, que fazia movimentos desesperados, sem entender o que eles significavam.

Mu: Dite, você tá dançando a macarena?

Duda: O que aquele cara diva tá tentando dizer?

Mari: Sei lá!

Afrodite: O SEU BIQUINI! – A mensagem foi entendida e Mari mergulhou na piscina para ajeitar o seu biquíni que estava fora do lugar. Quando voltou, estava ligeiramente irritada e saiu da piscina, seguida por Duda, que estava com fome, e Fran que simplesmente não queria ficar sozinha.

Ikki: Afrodite, você é inútil! Ficou o dia inteiro dando uma de Dona Geralda com coisa inútil, e quando finalmente temos a oportunidade de ver peitos, você manda a garota se ajeitar!

Hyoga: Ikki, coitada da garota! – Isso gerou uma discussão entre os cavaleiros, uma parte do lado descente da discussão e o outro do lado American Pie. Seiya, que estava alienado, teve uma idéia brilhante.

Seiya: Se vocês não pararem, eu vou dar uma execução aurora em vocês! – Camus e Aioros apoiaram a cabeça na mão, de modo derrotado.

Saga: Eu sinto muito ter a necessidade de ter que te explicar isso, sério, lá no fundo, mas esse não é o seu ataque, tá?

Seiya: Agora é! EXECUÇÃO AURORA! – Seiya fez a posição do execução aurora, e bateu os braços na água, fazendo com que um esguicho desagradável atingisse os cavaleiros. Depois de mais alguns execuções auroras, os nossos heróis ficaram irritados e acharam melhor voltarem para o vestiário para seguirem com o seu dia.

* * *

_**Oi pessoal!**_

_**Estamos sumidas mas não mortas! Gastamos nosso feriado para escrever esse primeiro capítulo. Provavelmente a continuação virá no sábado. Como ficou óbvio, as três meninas somos nós e essa fic foi feita para vocês que duvidavam que nós escrevíamos exatamente o que acontecia. Nessa fic nós dividimos uma parte do que acontecia conosco e a outra parte ficou com os cavaleiros. E sim, nós temos um amigo absurdo com características Shaka, que falou SENSUAAAL. Até hoje sacaneamos ele, e sensualizar virou um verbo no nosso vocabulário. XD**_

_**Beijinhos, estamos casadas XD**_

_**Esperamos que gostem!**_

_**LINK para a imagem da piscina: i819 . photobucket . com / albums / zz117 / Frandumar / piscina . png ( é só colocar HTTP na frente e tirar os espaços XD)**_


End file.
